Steam locomotive
Bio A steam locomotive, or steam engine, is a steam-powered machine which pulls freight cars, trucks, or passenger coaches known as rollingstock. (Hence, the name of the vehicle being a locomotive.) It is made up of a tender, smokestack (or funnel), boiler, wheels, pistons, firebox, and domes for steam and sand. History The steam locomotive was first designed by George Stevenson of Britain, and John Bull of the U.S during the late-1830's. There were also other designers, such as Tom Thumb; but weren't very successful in designing reliable locomotives. The steam locomotive that is recognized as the first truely successful one, is the loco that was built in 1804 by Richard Trevithick. It made a journey of 10 miles (16 kilometers) in 4 hours and five minutes, it carried 10 tons of iron, 5 wagons and 70 men. Its average speed for the journey was under 3 mph (approx. 4 km/h). "Locomotion No. 1" was the first successful British Steam locomotive designed by Stevenson, while the "John Bull" was the first successful American locomotive designed by John Bull himself, both which had fans argue over who designed the first steam locomotive, but they both designed and built revolutionary man-made marvels which would inspire others, like Rudolf Diesel, to develop even more revolutionary and successful machines and vehicles. Development The 4-4-0 "American Standard" was the first major type of steam locomotive built in the U.S, which sprung an economic growth in the Western States during the Wild-West Era, when they very last states to be established on the mainland of the U.S. But because of having the states being newly established, and having settlers migrate from other states caused lack of law-enforcement, which led to train robberies, as well as leading to the famed Jessie James train-robber. But after the staes became established, and law enforcement and the population grew, the American Standard began to see replacements. Like the 2-6-0 "Mogul", 4-6-0 "Ten-Wheeler", 2-8-0 "Consolidation", 2-8-2 "Mikado", and the 2-6-2 "Prairie". The 4-4-0 was also one of the very first major wheel-arrangements used on some of the very first major types of steam locomotives built in Britain. As well as Italy, France, Spain, and Germany. GWR (Great Western Railway) "City" Class of steam locomotives are an example of some of the first major types of steam locomotives built in Britain. As well as No. 3440 "City of Truro" being the first locomotive to ever travel at a speed of 100mph. The last American Standard ever built; NYC No. 999; set a record of traveling at a speed of 100mph like with it's British counterpart, to whom the City Class and American Standard were the very first major type of steam locomotives ever built, and had a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement. Mallets and Streamlining The decade of the "roaring" 1920's was when the need for much more powerful and faster steam locomotives was needed for the growth of railroads throughout North America and Europe. Anatole Mallet (pronounced: Malley) of Switzerland, designed the "Mallet" type or arrangement of steam locomotives, which helped improve railroads to deliver long and heavy loads of freight over long distances, as well as streamlining, to help improve the speed of steam locomotives for passenger trains.﻿ Decline When Rudolf Diesel invented the Diesel locomotive and engine during the 1890's, the diesel locomotive spelled the end of the steam locomotive. During the late-1940's throughout the 1950's, railroads and railways from all over the world deemed steam locomotives to be too expensive to operate, and decided that the need for converting to diesel locomotives was the best answer to avoid financial debt in spending so many funds for repairing and building steam locomotives. Hence, the end of the Steam Era, and the rise of the Diesel Era; aside from electric locomotives being the secondary form of locomotives throughout both eras; which meant the scrapping of many locomotives. But, not every steam locomotive has been scrapped, nor will they ever will be. Especially famous, historic, and rare steam locomotives. Types/Forms There are several different types and, or, forms of steam locomotives: *'Single/Standard/Prime Mover'- Which is the main form of a steam locomotive, which includes various sizes and having a tender. *'Tank Engine'- Which is a smaller, tenderless, steam locomotive. *'Mallet'- (Pronounced: Malley) Which is a large steam locomotive consisting of a seperate section, and set, of the wheels. These wheels are joined to the locomotive via a vertical articulated pivot, or "hinge" in the center of the loco. These Mallet locomotives were superseded by the Garratt type. *'Garratt or Beyer-Garratt'- This type of steam locomotive is simiular to the Mallet type, but has a pivot point at each end of the boiler's chassis (frame), which has no wheels and rest on the pivots. The detached chassis (frames) are tenders which hold the water, the front one, and coal, the rear one. (See photo of G Class.) *'Fireless'- A steam locomotive without a firebox, and is powered by heated or pressurized steam. *'Gas Turbine'- A locomotive that is powered by compressing air and fuel, the fuel being either oil or gasoline, in a compressor, much like a jet engine. *'Geared'- A steam locomotive powered by gears to have it move as opposed to pistons with siderods connected to the wheels. (Such examples are: the Shay type, the Heisler type, and the Climax type. Facts Steam locomotives are made up of more parts than both diesel and electric locomotives. As shown in the article, the GWR "City of Truro" was the first ever locomotive (in history) to ever travel at a speed of 100mph. (Aside from NYC No. 999, which set the same record close to the same time.) The LNER (London, and North-eastern Railway) Mallard is the fastest steam locomotive in the world. The LNER Flying Scotsman has traveled further than any other locomotive without stopping. The Union Pacific ALCO 4000 Class "Big Boy" type, is largest type of steam locomotive ever built. The C&O (Cheasapeke and Ohio railroad) "Allegheny" type of steam locomotive, is the heaviest type of steam locomotive ever built. "Rishra Baguley" is the smallest steam locomotive ever built, beating all the Talyllyn Railway and the Ffestiniog Railway's small steam locomotives, all of which are narrow-gauge. Category:Encyclopedic articles